Welcome to Data-Traverse Town and Arrived in Data-Metroid
Hidabat saw Gumdramon unconscious, he Shake him and he wake up Gumdramon: Huh? He went to sleep then Hidabat Shake him harder Gumdramon: Hey, stop it! Then Hidabat Left Gumdramon: Hey, wait! He left the Alley and saw Traverse Town Gumdramon: How did I... Fuyunyan (Voice) Gumdramon. Are you okay? Gumdramon: I'm fine. Fuyunyan! Where was I? What happened to me now? And where is Shoutmon and Damemon? Fuyunyan: You got separated around town. You've must have been taken someplace else. Tell me about what you see around you. Gumdramon: I think I'm in the Town. Wait a minute! The Digital World! What happened back at the Digital World? Fuyunyan: (Voice) All the blocks are gone. You did a good job, Gumdramon. Gumdramon: Phew. I'm glad to hear that one. So, now I'm in the strange town... but why? Is this place full of glitches, right? Fuyunyan: (Voice) I don't know, but I can be. Would you mind checking out and look around the town even find Shoutmon and Damemon. Gumdramon: Sure. I'll find them and I'll find something that can help me. Fuyunyan: (Narrating) Something strange was happening in that world too. Blazion, Blizzaria and Swelterria, decided to go investigate. You took off to find them, because you promised Omega you'd bring them back safe and sound. Jibanyan: Wow, this brings back some memories. Komasan: Oh, rigjt. I remember it, too, Zura. USApyon: That's where we met them on our first adventure. Whisper: And also Metal, Marine and Tikal, too. I wonder how those guys are doing? Chase: Wow. So that's where you five became friends. Komajiro: I have a question for you. When the Yo-Kai Pad got all digitised, we found the old entries, was it? So, does the mean the Hidabat that wake Gumdramon up is the Hidabat that's just made out of Data, Zura? Fuyunyan: Why do you ask, Komajiro? Komajiro: Well, I wondering if there are data version's of all of us inside there, too. Fuyunyan: Hmm, you have a good question. Whisper, what do you think? Whisper I'm going to say, but... I don't know. As you can see, the bugs are blocking our access to all of the data. It's quite possible that the entire data world has been fragmented, and that it's not a whole entity like we first thought. We just don't figured it out. They look confused and Jibanyan got it Jibanyan: Wait a minute! Is alright! Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is the Hero! Komasan: Of course. He's the one who can handle this! Fuyunyan: Of course, I'm sure they will lead us to the answer. Fuyunyan: (Narrating) When you found Shoutmon and Blazion, He had a fragment of light. You send Swelterria back to Omega's and then you found Damemon and Blizzaria. She had a light fragment, too. Then you found Swelterria, and one more light fragment. They created a symbol, but with a piece missing. After that you took Blizarria and heading to Omega's. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon even Swelterrier are walking in the 1st District and they saw a black coated person Shoutmon: Swelterrier, run! Go to Omega's and wait! He ran off Gumdramon: I hope you happy for all the troubles you did! Then the Black coated Person gave Shoutmon a Glowing Piece Shoutmon: What's this? Gumdramon: Wait a minute, is this another fragment? They saw Black Coated Person gone Damemon: What the? Where did he go? Shoutmon: I think he's gone. He bring a Glowing fragment and it created a Crest of Courage Shoutmon: I knew it. This is exactly like the same Crest that Perosn left for us back at the Digital World. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon, can you hear me? Gumdramon: Fuyunyan. We found another Crest like the one from the Digital World. If this works the same way as the one before, all we have to do is defeat whatever enemy is inside this Crest? Fuyunyan: (Voice) Let me see if I understand... You're thinking this one might do the trick too? The source of the glitches for the world you're in might be inside that Crest? Shoutmon: Of course! We'll crawl inside and give that thing piece of it's own medicine. When we finish, the town will be okay! Well, I have to try. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Okay, but just promise me that you'll be fine. And this time, Shoutmon. It's your turn to do it. Shoutmon: You can count on the Digimon King! He aim his sword to the Crest and he got it Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon even Swelterrier are walking in the 1st District and they saw a black coated person Shoutmon: Swelterrier, run! Go to Omega's and wait! He ran off Gumdramon: I hope you happy for all the troubles you did! Then the Black coated Person gave Shoutmon a Glowing Piece Shoutmon: What's this? Gumdramon: Wait a minute, is this another fragment? They saw Black Coated Person gone Damemon: What the? Where did he go? Shoutmon: I think he's gone. He bring a Glowing fragment and it created a Crest of Courage Shoutmon: I knew it. This is exactly like the same Crest that Perosn left for us back at the Digital World. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon, can you hear me? Gumdramon: Fuyunyan. We found another Crest like the one from the Digital World. If this works the same way as the one before, all we have to do is defeat whatever enemy is inside this Crest? Fuyunyan: (Voice) Let me see if I understand... You're thinking this one might do the trick too? The source of the glitches for the world you're in might be inside that Crest? Shoutmon: Of course! We'll crawl inside and give that thing piece of it's own medicine. When we finish, the town will be okay! Well, I have to try. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Okay, but just promise me that you'll be fine. And this time, Shoutmon. It's your turn to do it. Shoutmon: You can count on the Digimon King! He aim his sword to the Crest and he got it They are Glowing after the fight Shoutmon: Did you see this? How do you like this? Gumdramon: Um, your majesty. They saw the Blocks again Damemon: How come the Blocks still here? Am we missing something? Fuyunyan: (Voice) That's Heartless power must be lingering. But don't worry. All you have to do is to use YOUR power, Shoutmon, and that'll end the glitches here once and for all! Shoutmon: Use my Power? Shoutmon: (Voice) That's right. You've got a power that's yours alone. Use the Power of Warrior and get the Crest for good. Shoutmon: Okay! Here I go! He aim his Sword to the Crest and he got it, and they saw all the Blocks gone Fuyunyan: Thank you, Digimon! Because of you, this world's mystery is solved. Shoutmon: Right! Gumdramon: But... what about that three person in the black hood? I mean, they could be the one's behind this whole mess. Back at the Lookout They saw Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Signal gone, And then the Alarm is Beeping again Whisper: It's another Entry. They look at the Journal and it has new Entry Fuyunyan: Hm, it looks to me like a new message gets added every time a world inside the Yo-Kai Pad repaired. USApyon: Of course! Just like before, Dani. They saw a Video, and it shows Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Whisper, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon holding hands together, and Hidabat saw a Portal over there and he went there. Video has ended Jibanyan: That's strange? We were there... Was Hidabat with us? Whisper: Well, I don't know write anything like that in the Yo-Kai Pad. Chase: Hmm, do you think that maybe the Yo-Kai Pad is trying to tell us something? And they saw a Heartless Fuyunyan: (Gasp) Heartless!? Marshall: Here in the Lookout!? But why? Fuyunyan is fighting Fuyunyan: Looks like we have troubles around here. They are going to leave, but the elevator is not working Fuyunyan: What the? It's working! Skye: Hey! Chase: Open the Lift! Komasan: Let us in! Whisper: This is getting bad. Fuyunyan: Well, you guys. I hate to tell you this, but we're trapped. Rubble: We're what!? But there could be Heartless roaming around Adventure Bay! Then they heard an Alarm from the Monitor, and they look at the entry Whisper: What is that? Fuyunyan: "Undo the Hurt to unbar to way." Zuma: It's was trying. It said we've already undone some of it, was it? Fuyunyan: Well, then, we'll just have to keep going repairing the Yo-Kai Pad data as fast as we could. They saw the World's Monitor Whisper: Fuyunyan, I think Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon just might've reached the next world! He press the button, and it shows them in the Ship Marshall: But we have to do something about Adventure Bay. Fuyunyan: I am worried as you are, Marshall, but right now our best hope is fixing up the Yo-Kai Pad. Marshall: Alright. Shoutmon: Wow, look at this blocks. Gumdramon: There's many of them. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon, can you hear me? Damemon: Of course. We can hear you. But where'd the town go? We were just there a second ago. Fuyunyan: (Voice) I wish I know, Damemon. But I can't figure out what's happening. It's all a really big mystery. The only thing I can think of is that maybe when you defeated the enemy in the Crest, you were sent someplace else. I look at the Message that way, "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." That might mean that mending the hurt in one world is the key to opening up a road to the next world. Shoutmon: I don't know much about what's happening. What I do know is that, after we defeat the enemy, we ended up right here. And from the looks of this place, this world could probably use some help. Fuyunyan: (Voice) I think you're right, Shoutmon. And if this world's like the others, in order to fix it you'll have to find the Symbol, and defeat whatever enemy is hiding inside. Gumdramon: But if we do that, then I'm just gonna... get send off into the unknown again, won't we? Whatever, we're fine with that. Sure, we'll help in any way we can! We'll go and track down whatever it is that you need me to take care of. Fuyunyan: (Voice) That's great, Gumdramon! Thank! Then they saw Samus surrounded by Heartless Shoutmon: What the? Gumdramon: We have to help her! Samus: Someone help me! I can't fight them much longer! Damemon: The Heartless! You better run! We got this! She ran off, and they defeated all the Heartless Samus; Wow! Thank you, for saving us. Damemon: Are you alright? Samus: I'm fine. And thank you, um... have we met before? Shoutmon: What, us? I'm Shoutmon. This is Gumdramon and Damemon And you. Samus: I'm... Damemon: What's wrong? Samus: I really don't know why, but I can't remember even my name. U-MOS has appeared U-MOS: Their minds is fading much like me. Damemon; What are you saying? That she have amnesia? U-MOS: Not only for them, but everyone else is as well. Things have become quite weird, can't you tell? Gumdramon: So the Bugs have caused everybody to have weird problem with her memory? If that's true, we better find the Crest quickly and make this world okay. Samus: I think I... If you're looking for a Crest, I believe I saw one somewhere. Shoutmon: What? Where is it? Samus: Well, I just can't remember. U-MOS: What could she remember when her memory's dismembered? Perhaps an inkling could help get their thinking? They saw a Glowing data over there Damemon: What is an Inking! Shoutmon: Don't know. U-MOS: An linking is for you to figure out. If you find on, this will be forgotten. Or is it that is I'll be remembered? He left Gumdramon: Wait! Don't go. I'll be back in a minute. He left to get the Inking Gumdramon Could that be an Inking? "Samus." I wonder if that's her name. Samus: What was my name? Oh, if I could only... Gumdramon: Maybe it's... Samus. He show her an Inkling. And it went to Samus Samus: Yes, that's right! That's right! My name is Samus! Shoutmon: Alright! That's great! Your memory is back! So that crest, do you have any idea where you might have seen it? Samus: Well, let me think for a moment. If I recall correctly if it had a sort of Glowing. Damemon: Of course! Do you know where it is? Samus: Not quite. I'm afraid I'm still ever so mindless. U-MOS: The mindless that's bogging could be unclogging with just a little prince of Memory jogging. Gumdramon: Alright... So if we keep on giving her inkling, they'll eventually remember where she saw the crest. But where could we find more Inking? U-MOS: Perhaps, you could look around and find them. One will never knows... Damemon Alright, Samus. We'll be back with more stuff to help you remember. Just stay right here. Samus: Alright. Then They saw a Black Coated man ????: That's right. Sort it out and end the hurt. Our world still aches... and your next road still awaits. Gumdramon: Can you tell what you want!? He disappeared Whisper: They're inklings? Fuyunyan: Does that word ring some kinda fell for you, Whisper? Whisper: In the Reports, do you happen to remember what it was that they called Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai? Fuyunyan: The Hacker's who changes Digimon's memories? USApyon: (Gasp) That's right. He bring his Yo-Kai Pad Whisper: Hey is that your Yo-Kai Pad, USApyon? USApyon: All the strange occurances taking place in these worlds, are about Whisper Yokai World, in which "Thank Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai" was written. But as far as I can tell, the second one seems to be okay, Dani. Fuyunyan: Are you saying they may have something to do with it? Whisper: Well, isn't be sure about this, but I have a feeling that they may be what's going on Fuyunyan: Hmm. I guess we better wait and see what happens. Damemon: Samus. We're back. Samus: I know you're here to help me remember what we've forgotten. Shoutmon: Of course. They give her the inklings and she finally remembered Samus: I have finally remembered! Let's see, I was riding with my ship across the Galaux, and then I have another mission. I went off to find Mother Brain. And then The Pirates are after me, U-MOS said to leave this ship, he's wants me to go the that floor I been... That's right! Mother brain's Lair is where I saw the Crest! Gumdramon: Alright! You remember everything, haven you? Samus: Yep, and it's all because of you. Thank you. Damemon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, would you like to show me the way to Mother Brain? Shoutmon: Sure. Let's go! They went off and a Black Coated Person is behind them ????: The Truth lies through the Crest. And with it, true memories. He disappeared Mother Brain: Well, Well, Well... if it isn't Samus and her new friends. They saw Mother Brain up there Samus: Listen, Mother Brain. we are here to look for something. They look around Mothe Brain: Oh really? All of the ways here are my ways! Only I decided who get to look around or asquare. Samus: Mother Brain, look. We're just in quite a hurry for this. Mother Brain: Not really. This time! I want you all to stand the trial at once! All: What? They went to stand the Trail Samus: Mother Brain, look! We didn't do anything wrong! Mother Brain: Do I believe that nonsense! More proof that you're the Thief who made off with my memory! Shoutmon: It wasn't her fault, it was the Bugs, who did it! Mother Brain: So are you saying you did it? You and and those insects! Samus: Mother Brain, there's no evidence like that! Mother Brain: There is now! I say you are guilty! That the verdict, get them! Samus: What's should we do? Damemon: Samus, you found the Crest? Where is it? Samus: Up there! Inside the Cage! They saw a Crest of Knowledge Damemon: Great! Thanks! He, Gumdramon and Damemon ran off Samus: Guys, where are you going? Damemon: We have to try and find a way to get to that Crest. You should escape while you can! Samus: But what about... Shoutmon: We'll be fine, you better run! Samus: Alright, but don't let them catch you! They ran off Mother Brain: Don't let that them get away! After them! They finally got the Cage Down, so Damemon use his Shields to the Crest and he got it Fuyunyan That's great! Looks like Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has got that world repaired. Whisper: It's happened just like we thought! Almost line's shown in up in my Yo-Kai Pad "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." Jibanyan: Oh boy. Komasan: Hmm, that must be the door's still locked. Fuyunyan: "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." I think there are other worlds in the Yo-Kai Pad that are still gonna need our helps. Whisper I wonder how they are doing. Fuyunyan, do you think he's opened up a path to another world? The monitor show a them and the Black Coated man Whisper: (Gasp) Look at that! It's him! At the Monitor Damemon: We have you now! Okay! Are you the one who has been causing the Glitches? Opposummon: This world has been connected. Memory and reality now stand tied. It's time for you to learn the Truth. He went to the Portal Shoutmon: Hey, hold on! Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon! You better go after him! I think he know something. Shoutmon: Sure! We're on it! They went to the Portal Back at the Adventure Bay Whisper: How can we know who it was? Jibanyan: Maybe he's from the Organization 15 Digimon, nyan? USApyon: But we Defeated, already, Dani. Fuyunyan: Don't worry, They'll will catch him. Then we'll know who it was? They heard a noise coming from the Elevator Chase: Who's that? Whisper: Do you think it was Ryder, Keita or Inaho? But it was Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon Fuyunyan: What the!? You're here!? Shoutmon: That voice... Fuyunyan? Is that you? Gumdramon: We were just... following that guy, and.. Then the Monitor is Showing Something Whisper Fuyunyan! Look at the Monitor! It show a Monitor of them, Then three Black Coated Person has appeared from the Data All: (Gasp) And the Data has changed the three Black Coated Person and it was Dracmon, Opposummon and Psychemon All: Dracmon, Psychemon, Opposummon? Dracmon: Actually, no. Much like Gumdramon and his friends there, we're just zeroes and ones that look like someone you know? They look confused Psychemon: Memories used to fill Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad but when they were pulled apart and then stitched back together, Bugs appeared. It was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored. Of all the possible vessel to protect the data, we were chosen from the journal's pages. The full set of memories was transferred inside of us to shield them from corruption. They still look confused Opposummon: So, for that... what we really was is Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad-. Whisper: You're my Yo-Kai Pad? Dracmon: Yes. He press the Button and the Monitor show the Entry Psychemon: Our friend from another Datascape, took the liberty of importing all of you to help solve the mystery of this entry. Jibanyan: "Important" what does that mean, nyan? Psychemon: You all don't know anything? They nodded Psychemon: I'll tell you why. Minutes later All: (Gasp) Fuyunyan: Datascape? We're inside the Yo-Kai Pad? Psychemon: Of course. He type the Keyboardord and then Ryder: (Voice) Paw Patrol! Fuyunyan! Keita: (Voice) If you can hear us! Please, say the word! Fuyunyan: Ryder, Keita? At the Real World Fuyunyan: (Voice) Ryder, Keita? Inaho: We finally found them! Ryder: The room was empty when we can back, and we were searching the dste for you ever since. At the Monitor Whisper: But if Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon was here with us. And Inaho, Ryder and Keita were looking for us outside, then that means... Fuyunyan: It means we are in the Datascape, just like Psychemon said. Psychemon, Dracmon, Opposummon, is there anyway for us to go back to the real world? Then the Alarm has showed up Inaho: (Gasp) Oh No! Ryder: Someone's trying to break into the date from the outside! Psychemon: Oh no! A hacker! He's is typing the Keyboard quickly Psychemon: If that's true, that means, you can't get out of here. Keita: You have to leave befor- Then they didn't Heard them anymore Fuyunyan: Ryder? Inaho? Keita? Dracmon: Oh no. The link to the real world has been cut now. Jibanyan: This is not good. But what about a good news? Opposummon: If we can repair that link, a new pathway should open. All: (Cheered) Psychemon: But for that, if these bugs weren't around. All: (Sigh) Shoutmon: I don't know what happen, but... you're saying you can't get back home? Don't worry. Then Me, Gumdramon and Damemon go smash those bugs for you. Chase: You can!? Whisper: That's great! Marshall: Wow, you are amazing! Shoutmon: Of course, that what Friends are for. Okay, we'll be back soon. They left the Lookout